Ultimate Part Two
by pinksparkledolphin141
Summary: Part two of my ultimate series! Kendra gets to kick some wraith but... finally. ;P


**Part 2**

Kendra stepped through the gate of Atlantis, and looked around in awe. Of course, the city of the Ancients was magnificent. She wore the same clothes as before because they were the only ones she had, only one thing was different. Kendra had a small pack slung over her right shoulder. The contents of the bag, well only Kendra knew what they were.

She smiled and looked around once more. Major Lorne and a small squad of men approached Ronon.

Lorne spoke, "We're prepped and ready, and so is the jumper."

"Well we have to go see Doctor Keller first. The deal with Woolsey was that she had to be examined before we were allowed to go on the mission," stated Ronon pointing towards Kendra, whom like a child was mesmerized by Atlantis.

"We'll wait at the jumper," replied Lorne.

Ronon and Kendra then split from the group and began there walk. They got a ride on a transport and then proceeded.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" questioned Ronon.

Kendra responded, "I've never seen anything like it."

Ronon just grinned and kept walking.

"You don't smile a lot do you?" Kendra asked with a childlike innocence.

"That wasn't a smile," answered Ronon.

Kendra smiled once more and put her hands behind her back. The two then carried on in silence for the rest of the journey.

When they finally arrived Keller was waiting patiently, it took about half an hour do all the scans and tests but finally the results were in.

Dr. Keller walked towards Kendra and Ronon with a tablet, "You're perfectly healthy. I give you a clean bill of health. Meaning you can go on the mission."

Kendra stood up, "Thank you doctor."

"No problem."

Kendra turned to Ronon, "We should go, you're friend's lives depend on it."

Ronon just nodded and the two took off down the corridor headed towards the jumper bay.

Sheppard, Rodney, Teyla, and Carson sat in a wraith cell in silence. Rodney looked up at the ceiling with a strange look.

"Rodney, what are you doing?" questioned Teyla.

"Trying to figure out how many times we've been stuck in a wraith cell."

"Too many times," interrupted Sheppard who then stood up and began to pace.

Footsteps began to echo through the corridor. In the lead was the wraith queen, her long coal black hair was tossed over her right shoulder in a braid. She wore a tight black robe making it seem as if it was her skin. The sides of the dress were open showing pale green. The dresses skirt attached to the top by two pieces of black netting that were in the front and back. Her feeding hand was normal, well normal for a wraith. Her other hand was a whole different story though. It had a golden bracelet that went down to the wrist and had finger slots. In the palm of her hand attached to the bracelet like device was a white circle.

Rodney began to mumble to himself, as the cell doors opened.

"Bring them," commanded the queen in a bass voice, not in a usual hiss.

Suddenly Rodney said something very clear, "Goa'uld."

Kendra sat in the jumper beside Ronon; a small group of seals was in the back of the ship guns ready. Major Lorne was driving the jumper; they proceeded onto the planet where Ronon had met Kendra. Soon the jumper became invisible and they took to the planets orbit. There it was, a giant hive ship, it was larger than any other hive that Atlantis had ever seen.

Lorne flew towards the bay doors which for some reason were open. Ronon turned to Kendra as she cringed.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

She muttered back, "No."

They made their way off the jumper, Kendra stayed close to Ronon. Major Lorne handed her a small hand gun, only to have Kendra look at it in confusion. She then shrugged and put it in her right hand. The group continued out of the invisible jumper with Ronon in the lead and Kendra right behind him.

"This place is too big," stated Lorne.

"We'll have to split up," responded Ronon.

"Will you and um Kendra be alright by yourselves?"

Ronon nodded, Lorne motioned his men and they took off. Kendra and Ronon headed towards the opposite corridor and disappeared into the shadows. Before they knew it they were in the center of the hive. The two came to a balcony above a throne room.

Ronon's eyes widened, there stood his team. He pulled out his gun and already had it pointed at a wraith's head when Kendra grabbed it.

"Not yet," she whispered.

The queen stood up from her throne and strutted towards her prisoners. Her hand stretched out towards Sheppard's face. She smiled and then looked him in the eyes.

"You show me no fear for you have met many wraith before. But, you have never met one like me."

"You're right," responded John. "That's because you're also a Goa'uld."

Kendra turned to look at Ronon and then nodded. His gun fired and the wraith queen/Goa'uld got a shot in the forehead. Kendra jumped from the balcony gun in hand but she didn't use it. The wraith guards shot at her with their stunners. She charged; one high kick left the guard dead on the floor. She jumped towards the next in a fury. Her palm hit him square in the fore head; landing him dead on the ground next to his friend. When she turned around Ronon was releasing the team.

"Who's she?" questioned Rodney.

"Long story," answered Ronon.

Suddenly an alarm began to go off and they all looked at each other. The group took off down the hive ships corridors.

A radio came on, "This is major Lorne do you have the Atlantis team?"

"We're here Lorne," interrupted Sheppard. "We'll meet you back at the jumper."

"Yes sir."


End file.
